You Can't Break a Promise You Never Made
by LostHero171
Summary: One-shot. '"Promise me you'll both come back," I whispered. "I promise," he said, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.' A one-shot about what Chi-Chi knew Goku never promised before the Cell Games.


**This is a one-shot inspired by goldfishlover73, who was inspired by RedViolett.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day my eleven year old son went with his father to save the world. I had complete faith in my two boys.

But I couldn't help but worry.

My husband always seemed to find danger wherever he went, and when the situation was already dangerous, I knew that he would have to be extremely cautious. I was extremely nervous. I had to do something to reassure myself that Gohan and Goku would be alright.

I knew what I had to do. I would make Goku promise that he and Gohan would come back alive. I went outside, where I found my husband and son getting ready to leave.

"You guys thought, you could leave without saying goodbye, huh?" I said frowning. "Of course not Chi, we were waiting for you to get out here!" Goku says, flashing that grin of his. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Be safe Goku," I whispered I his ear. "I will," was all he said. Turning to my only son, I hugged him tight as well. "You leave the fighting to your Father, got it Gohan?" I asked. I knew he wanted to protest, but I shot him a look. "Okay, Mom," he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"All right, Gohan, you ready to go?" asked Goku. Gohan nodded and took off. Before Goku could follow, I grabbed his arm. "Promise me that you'll both come back," I said. Goku took my hands in his, hands warm. "I promise," he said, but his eyes would not meet mine. Before I could stop him, he let go of my hands and took off, leaving me in the yard to rant. I hoped with all my heart he would keep his promise, because if he broke it...

* * *

**After the Cell Games...**

I was sitting at the kitchen table when I noticed it. I ran outside, hoping I was seeing things. To my horror, I was not.

The sky had turned pitch black, and though I couldn't see him, Shenron was somewhere granting a wish. _It can't be that they're wishing Goku back, they know it won't work. They're probably just restoring the damage that monster caused, _I thought, but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread I had. _"They can't be wishing Gohan back, can they? If those two come through that door and don't give me a good excuse for why they summoned that dragon, I'll make sure they get plenty of my frying pan, _I thought darkly.

After a few minutes, the sky turned back to normal. I went back inside, wringing my hands. Why did I feel so...so...nervous? I decided to start making dinner for when Goku and Gohan got home. Goodness knows how much they ate.

As I was about to set the food on the table, the door opened. Practically throwing the food on the table, I ran to greet my two boys. Seeing Gohan, I hugged him tight, never planning to let go. I did let go though, when I noticed the look on my son's face. I also noticed that Goku wasn't there.

"Gohan, where's your Father?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. I knew where he was, but I had to hear it.

Gohan was silent for a second before finally answering,"Gone. Dad's gone, Mom." I burst into tears. My son hugged my tight, and when he let go, I fell to the floor. He patted my back. "He died for us, Mom. He sacrificed himself to stop Cell from blowing up the planet," he said. What he said next broke my heart. "It was all my fault," he said, tears running down his face. "I was just toying with Cell, and he knew it, so he panicked. He tried to blow the Earth up with a bomb that Gero had put in him. Dad saved us all when he took him somewhere," Gohan finished.

I didn't even care that Goku had let Gohan fight. I looked up at him, my face hard. "Gohan, your Father's death is not your fault," I said, hugging him once more. "It was no one's fault but Cell's." I remembered how Goku wouldn't meet my eyes when he promised me he would come back. He knew he would probably do something like this. "Oh, Goku," I whispered, "You always have to be the hero, don't you?" Getting up, I pulled Gohan to the table.

Tonight we would have dinner, but there would be one empty place waiting for someone who would never come home.


End file.
